


Fighting Against the Hate

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [77]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iselder wants Merlin to fight for his people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Against the Hate

**Title:** Fighting Against the Hate  
 **Prompt:** #44. "I walk against the stream, fight for what I believe in" - Lost, Within Temptation  
 **Word Count:** 263  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Iselder, Arthur, Knights  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Iselder wants Merlin to fight for his people. 

** Fighting Against the Hate **  
Merlin walked into the clearing and looked around. “I know you are here. Show yourself!”

Iselder stepped out from behind a tree. “Emrys, you are starting to sound like the Pendragon.”

Merlin turned around to face the man who seemed to appear from nowhere. “He is my King. Why have you called me here?”

“I wanted to ask if there is a chance that the Pendragon will lift the ban on magick.” Iselder looked at Merlin. “Surely with your influence he can be made to change his mind.” 

“I wish it was that simple.” Merlin shook his head. “He has had Uther in his ear for years telling him we are evil. A few whispered words from me will not change his heart so easily. I will have to work against all that he has been told.” 

“Keep trying Emrys. It is you duty and your fate to bring magick back to the land.” Iselder said. “Someone is coming and I must go.” 

Merlin watched as the Druid leader disappeared into the trees. He turned to the sound of the footsteps of several men behind him. 

“Merlin, what are you doing out here?” Arthur asked. 

The Knights behind Arthur waited for an answer  

Merlin put his servant mask on and smiled. “I was gathering herbs for Gaius. I seem to have gotten turned around.” 

“Come on before something gets you.” Arthur waved him along as he walked out of the clearing. “Try to keep up.” 

_“Emrys, don’t forget us!”_

Merlin looked around knowing that Iselder was still close. “I will do my best.” 


End file.
